jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura Sanosuke
Sakura Sanosuke is an “old friend” from Genma’s past in the days that predated his marriage to Nodoka and current owner of the Cherry Blossom Traveling Circus. History Twenty years ago Sakura was a a humble Fortune Telling girl who doubled as both an acrobat and stage illusionist in her fathers circus. It was during this time that Genma and Soun and quickly fell in love with the former. However after a year she was aware that he didn’t care for her as much as she did for him as his heart was with Nodoka. So Sakura took what she could in their single time together with the use of a love spell before parting ways. Sakura never bothered to get married she had her father's circus and the daughter produced from the encounter to take care of, and she considered the people there her family. Kaoih finally got to know her father when Genma and Nabiki visited the circus five years ago. Kaoih quickly figured out most of her relationship to Genma so when she went to her mother curious to know who her real father was. Sakura told her the rest then explained why she never thought to burden Genma with the information. Biography After Ryu saved a woman and her child from her a rampaging bear came over to thank him and surprised when Ryu became evasive when she asked him if he was Genma’s son and after declining her offer for a job he was about to leave when informed that he dropped something. Ranma picked it before confronting Ryu. Upon seeing that it was the Yamasenken scroll with his name on it Ranma demanded to know what was going on. Only for Genma to ignore him in favor of catching up with Sakura, before inquiring that Ryu answers Ranma’s question. After revealing that he was after the Umisenken Ryu demanded that Ranma show it to him. Not believing that he didn’t know the style he attacked Ranma. Ryoga joined the fight after seeing how out classed Ranma was only to be quickly dispatched as well. With both Ranma and Ryoga down Ryu focused his attention on Genma who informed him that in three days he would fight Ranma for it. A shocked Sakura was approached by Genma to ask for a place that the two could recover so she took the three to her trailer. Sakura's "trailer" proved to be a somewhat more luxurious place than a typical mobile home but was ample enough for Ranma and Ryoga as they recovered from their recent injuries, while Genma looked on with a particularly fatherly interest. Genma began to further explained the Yamasenken and Umisenken when they were interrupted by Sakura coming to check on them. Ranma was a little suspicious of the twos relationship especially when they started talking about their past together. She then demonstrated her skills in Tarot reading. She drew the Strength Card for Ryoga while Ranma drew the Chariot though she was surprised when Genma drew the Temperance card and not the Tower Struck by Lightning. The next day the three was interrupted from completing the Touched Soul by Kaoih coming to see what the commotion was. Though happy to see her uncle again she ended up becoming annoyed when he complained that she was interrupting their training. Though she did reveal that her mother did find the abandoned building he asked for. Sakura and Kaoih decided to tag along when as they showed Ranma, Genma, and Ryoga the way to the place identified as a condemned building. after telling the two girls to stay clear Genma began training Ryoga and Ranma in the Yamasenken unaware that Sakura and Kaoih decided to watch through the window. Unknown to them all Ryu was also watching what was happening and made himself known just as Genma was beginning to show them the Umisenken. When Ryu refused to back down Genma used the Senken to bring down the building around them. The three managed to make it out safe only to realize that Sakura and Kaoih was still in the building. Genma handed Ryoga to Ranma who was unconscious fron their earlier training and went to save Sakura while Ryu saved Kaoih. An amazed Kaoih asked Genma what he had done to which Sakura replied that she just witnessed the might of Genma the Destroyer. Ryu continue to demand the Umisenken, but Genma just told him he had to wait. It was Kaoih who managed to convince him to wait the two days for his challenge with Ranma. he even took up Sakura’s offer for work. With that everyone returned to the circus Sakura offering a bottle of Sake to Genma while Sakura used the excuse of asking Ranma and Ryoga to help her morning daily chores to get to know the two better. When Happosai arrived forcing Kaoih to summon the circus tiger Bashira to deal with him distracting him long enough for Ryu to kick him away. He then turned on the tiger telling Kaoih that he would protect her from it. Quickly giving up on trying to explain what was going on she thanked him for saving her twice in a single day. Distracting Ryu long enough for the tiger to get the jump on him. Luckily Sakura arrived just in time to send the tiger back to its cage not wanting Ryu to hurt it. Genma and Sakura were having a drink together getting to know each other again as well as feeling nostalgic about old times. It was here that Sakura admitted that Kaoih was his child through the use of a love spell. She also revealed that Atsuko told her that Ryoga was his which she thought he knew because of the fact that he was training Ryoga in the the Saotome Ryu. When Genma protested that he was never intimate with Atsuko Sakura reminded him of Atsuko’s ability to cast illusions. The two were interrupted by the circus employees coming to inform Sakura that they think there was a ghost running loose. Genma was quick to inform them that it was just Ranma practicing the Umisenken. Ranma took the opportunity to reveal that he was under the floor board and had heard everything before collapsing the floor out from underneath them. While Genma was impressed that Ranma had mastered the technique so fast Sakura was more concerned that the disruptions to tent life would stop. Sakura led everyone abandoned rail yard and waited for Ryu and Ranma to arrive to take their place. When they arrived and the fight started it proved to be a harsh and difficult battle. While watching them fight Sakura was able to figure out how the Umisenken worked which Genma confirmed. Ryu nearly ended up killing Kaoih when he mistook her presence for Ranma with a barrage of Vacuum blades. Luckily Ranma was able to deflect the attack saving both her and Genma who threw himself in front of the path. In the end Ranma managed to defeat Ryu. After the fight, Genma informed Ryu that the Umi-Sen Ken and Yama-Sen Ken were created for burglary and robbery, respectively. He gave the sroll to Ryu's father so that he could steal enough money to be able to afford to rebuild his dojo. Ryu was saddened with regret over having wasted years in an empty pursuit, but Happosai who everyone blamed as the corrupting influence of the Senken reminded of the more honorable systems he was creating but gave up after Omi’s death that worked on the elemental principles of Wood, Metal and Fire. Genma admitted that this was what he originally intended to teach Ranma and Ryoga and offered to include Ryu in as well. However they were once again interrupted by the circus employees who thanks to Ranma’s training of the umisenken combined with Sakura and Kaoih’s teasing were convinced that Ranma was behind Happosai’s actions around the circus. While Sakura tried to get them to calm down she was dismissed as her relationship with Genma didn’t make her an uninterested observer. So everyone was forced to flee. Sakura and Kaoih along were left standing in the lot as the mob just passed them by before taking off after the trail of the men who presently held so much of their personal interest. After getting away Genma assigned Ranma, Ryu and Ryoga the Senken they were going to develop. Ryu was assigned the Morisenken to compensate for the purely offensive Yamasenken, Ryoga was assigned the Kosenken, while Ranma was assigned the Honosenken. Genma then informed them that at the end of the week they would go up against each other with the styles they created. Knowing of her daughters growing feelings for Ryu Sakura encouraged Kaoih into aiding him in his training. When three circus employees were injured in an accident during practice Sakura sought Ranma, Ryu and Ryoga to ask them if they would act as replacements. Finding the Sakura was surprised to find that Kaoih was acting as the prize in a three way battle. Ultimately Ranma proved to be superior using the skill he gained from his pact with the Salamander. Worried about Ryu Kaoih dropped down from her perch allowing Ranma to claim victory. Both were surprised that Ryu thought they were a couple and revealed their relationship much to both Ryu and Ryoga’s surprise. As Ryu and Kaoih argued Sakura helped Ryoga come to terms with the fact that Genma was his father. she then asked if he would be a human cannonball while Ranma and Ryu replace her acrobats. During the act when Ryoga ended up bouncing off the net and landing on the ground Genma attempted to distract the audience by balancing on a ball. However he was unable to keep his balance and ended up crashing into the pole holding up the tent and ended up knocking off Kaoih. When Nabiki and the others revealed that they were there and demanded to know what was going on Ranma felt that it was time for Genma and Sakura to explain what was going on. After reminiscing with Nodoka she introduced her to Kaoih. Causing a desperate Genma who by now had regained his bearings to proclaim his innocence. After everyone calmed down Sakura announced that she was going to sell tickets to the match Nabiki was angry but quickly changed her mind when money was mention and the two started negotiating terms. Afterwards realizing how angry Nabiki Ranma started freaking out. Genma quickly deduced that Ranma’s nervousness wasn’t from fear but a combination of always seeing Nabiki as this mythical figure and his reluctance to hit her. Hearing this Sakura suggested that he fight her while in her cursed form. This was quickly put down as not only was Nabiki twice as strong in her male body but it’s the female half that Ranma needed to defeat. Realizing that Ranma needed a new way of fighting Nabiki he gave Ranma a school of the Qabalah the central most pillar in Western Hermeticism that was tailored to Eastern Taoist philosophy. Sakura and Kaoih explained the principle behind scroll allowing everyone to realize that not only was it away of turning the Senken into an entire new way of looking at life, but bolster its strength by combining it with Shiatsu attacks. When Ranma realized that he needed someone to practice on Perfume offered her services. Initially everyone was skeptical causing Perfume explained that not only was she guilty at causing the problem in the first place, but Cologne’s deception over Lotion the Younger’s survival as well as the fact that she was hiding her true form. Sakura was surprised as she always thought Cologne maintained her youthful good looks through some form of Amazon magic. Her mentioning Comb’s name caused Ranma to freak out thinking that Shampoo was also his sister. Luckily Perfume was there to state otherwise. So everyone left the two to there own devises though they had to bribe Happosai with a trip to a bordello to get him to leave. The day of the match Sakura set up quite a spectacle essentially leaving her circus open for an extra day as preview for the match. Once the match started she acted as its announcer and official referee. When match was over and after everyone agreed with Happosai that Ranma lawfully defeated her Sakura suggested calling on the services of a good priest as well as getting them medical attention. Ability Sakura’s specialty and stock-in trade profession is Tarot reading as she is a skilled witch. Category:Continuum-59343921